charmedversefandomcom-20200216-history
Council of Elders
The Council of Elders, also known as the Founders, the Wise Ones, and the Powers That Be, is a high-ranking group made up mostly of elder whitelighters whose duty is to guide and direct benevolent forces against that of the Underworld, as well as to maintain the Grand Design. Overview The Council of Elders is intended to direct witches in the battle between good and evil, as well as to maintain the Grand Design. They created whitelighters, who serve as guides for witches and whitelighters-to-be, as well as to give messages to their charges from the Elders. The Council decides on matters by voting.Leo Wyatt: The Elders voted to make you the Charmed Ones' new whitelighter. (Oh My Goddess, Part 2) However, Cecil had the authority to make decisions without consulting any other Elders, though it is possible that he did this telepathically given that he said "we agree".Oh My Goddess, Part 1 Magic An new Elder is granted the powers of their predecessor. Aside from their active powers, they are also capable of casting spells and scrying. firing a lightning bolt.]] and Sandra's force-field.]] *'Conjuration': Elders have the power to conjure objects.Gideon conjured an athame in It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 2. *'Dispersing molecules': Elders have the power to disperse another individual's molecules, killing them.Displayed by Gideon in Witch Wars. *'Force-fields': Elders can create invisible force-fields which zap those who touch them.Displayed by Kheel and Sandra in Ordinary Witches. *'Glamouring': Elders have the power to magically disguise themselves as another individual.Displayed by Leo Wyatt in It's a Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 2, when he disguised himself as Barbas. *'Healing Touch': Elders possess the Healing Touch, which enables them to heal the wounds of others. *'Invisibility': Elders have the power to make themselves invisible to others.First displayed by Gideon in The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell. *'Lightning bolts': Elders are capable of throwing lightning bolts, which can be used to destroy objects and Level One demons or to electrocute more powerful beings. *'Orbing': Elders are capable of magically transporting themself and/or others through orbing. However, those whose powers are mental rather than physical are incapable of this. *'Premonition': Elders have the power to see the future, as well as to share visions with others who possess the ability.Displayed by Ramus in Witches In Tights and Odin in Witchness Protection. *'Telekinesis': Elders have the power to move objects and others without touching them.Gideon opened the box of cameras by using telekinesis (directed through his eyes) in Witch Wars. *'Teleporting objects': Elders have the power to teleport objects to themself in a flash of blue light.Gideon displayed this power by teleporting a box of cameras to himself in Witch Wars. *'Vocal imitation': Elders have the power to imitate others' voices.Displayed by Gideon in It's a Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 2. History BC era of Magic School.]] By 9500 BC, the Council had formed. After the All was "spread too thin", the Elders realized that either Neena or her mate had to return to the Higher Realm. They chose her mate, and sent him there without allowing him to say farewell to Neena or their family. Following the destruction of Atlantis, Gideon believed that they should create a school to teach witches how to control their magic. Despite opposition, Gideon managed to persuade his fellow Elders that he could keep the school safe from demons or from being discovered by mortals, so Magic School was created. Between about 1000 and 800 BC, the Elders decided to create beings to serve under them to help the battle against evil. However, they were uncertain as to whether these beings would be warriors or guides. They had the Empyreal Sword created by a mortal blacksmith, but locked it away in a vault in the Upper Regions, where they resided, after agreeing that the hypothetical beings should be guides. Shortly afterwards, they created the whitelighter race. At some point shortly after 800 BC, the Titans were in control of the Earth, while also desiring ownership of the Upper Regions. The Elders, aware that they were seemingly unvanquishable, transformed several mortals, including Zeus, Athena, Aphrodite, Mercury and Hades, into gods using a mysterious vapor. The gods entombed the Titans. 1999-2007 Known members Upper Regions.jpg|Twenty unidentified Former members Adair.jpg|Adair Aramis.jpg|Aramis Cecil.jpg|Cecil Gideon (TLOSH still).jpg|Gideon Jonah.jpg|Jonah Kevin.jpg|Kevin Kyle.jpg|Kyle Brody Kheel.jpg|Kheel Leo (S8promo).jpg|Leo Wyatt ElderTeacher.jpg|Magic School teacher Odin (A Call to Arms).jpg|Odin Ramus.jpg|Ramus Roland2.jpg|Roland Sandra2 (Ordinary Witches).jpg|Sandra FemElder1.jpg|Unidentified female FemElder2.jpg|Unidentified female MaleElder1 (2).jpg|Unidentified male MaleElder2.jpg|Unidentified male MaleElder3.jpg|Unidentified male MaleElder4.jpg|Unidentified male MaleElder5.jpg|Unidentified male MaleElder6.jpg|Unidentified male Urban (Payback's a Witch).jpg|UrbanTV.com - Charmed cast Zola.jpg|Zola Behind the scenes Notes and references Category:Council of Elders Category:Organizations